Little2 Party
by Summer Mint
Summary: bagaimana kalau tubuh riza menjadi sekecil anak TK? just enjoy and review plizz XD


"KOLONEL APA MAKSUDNYA INI!!!!!???"

"ORE JG NGG TAU!!!!!!??? KNAPA TUBUHMU MENGECIL!!!??"

mengecil??? apa yg terjadi pd kolonel mustang dan letnan hawkeye??

semula bermula pd kejadian ini....

// FLASHBACK//

Kota Central, adalah ibukota negara Amestris. Pada tanggal 07-07-07(07 juli '07) adalah hari lahirnya kota Amestris. Pada HUT amestris slalu diadakn festival yg diselenggarakan di Central. Tahun ini pun, "tradisi" itu masih terus dilakukan, sayang grup kolonel mustang tidak luput dr pekerjaan....

"saya dan kolonel akan mulai berpatroli dr mulainya acara sampai jam 2 siang, Letnan muda Havoc dan letnan muda breda akan mulai berpatroli dr jam 2 siang sampai jam 7 malam, sersan mayor fuery dan perwira falman akan mulai berpatroli dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 12 tengah malam, ada pertanyaan?"kata riza membacakan jadwal patroli mereka

"keterlauan......"

"kejam"

"teganya..."

"terlalu..."kata fuery,havoc,breda,falman(sambil pura2 mati)

"sebagai gantinya, kalian diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal, lebih tetapnya......sekarang"kata roy sambil melihat jam dinding

dalam 2 detik orang2 yg mengeluh itu sudah tdk terlihat

"anda serius, kolonel?" tanya riza heran

"ini perintah fuhrer lho"kata roy nyengir

"kalo begitu, saya jg duluan ya, letnan"kata roy ngibrit

mereka semua ngg ada bedanya.......kata riza dalam hati

// 07 JULI, 07.30 AM,CENTRAL FESTIVAL//

pagi ini hati riza sudah kesal dgn kelakuan atasannya, roy menyuruhnya untuk menggunya jam 7 tepat, namun sudah setengah jam iya menunggu tp dia sendiri belum kelihatan...

akhirnya roy datang pukul 8 lewat 30 menit

"SUDAH 2 JAM SAYA MENUNGGU DISINI, ANDA BARU DATANG HAH!!!!!???"

riza sudah siap2 menembak roy

"yaya...maap letnan"jawab roy santai

roy mendekatkan badannya pada telinga riza

"ada orang yg menegintaimu, letnan" bisik roy

roy menunjuk seorang nenek berbaju lusuh disebrang jalan. ia seperti memanggil riza

riza mengangguk pd roy dan mendekat pd nenek itu

"nenek memanggilku?"tanya riza ramah

"aku sudah menunggu kalian berdua" jawab nenek itu sambil tersenyum misterius

riza dan roy tersentak

"maksud nenek?"

nenek itu melempar sesuatu ke dalam mulut riza

"hmmp??"

BUUUUUUUUUMMM(ceritanya keluar asep)

"letnan??!!"

riza membuka matanya, kepalanya pusing sekali

"apa yg te-LHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!??, ADA APA DGN TUBUHKU!!!!"riza kaget melihat seragam militernya melorot, badannya sekarang sebesar tubuh anak TK

roy cengok melihat anak kecil yg mirip dgn riza

"le..letnan??"

// FLASHBACK, END//

sekarang mereka ada dikantor tempat kerja kelompok kolonel mustang

"jadi, nenenk itu yg membuatmu mengecil?"

"lebih tepatnya dia memasukan sesuatu kemulutku yg membuatku mengecil"

"........"

"jujur"

"apa?"

"nenek itu bilang pdku, jujurlah pd perasaanmu dan lihatlah hasilnya"

"jujur? emang kau pernah bohong pd perasaanmu?"

"........."

hening, keduanya tidak tau apa yg harus diperbuat dgn kata"jujur"

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke festival, disana pasti ada penyewaan baju" kata roy memecah keheningan

sambil memberi jaketnya pada riza"jgn sampai masuk angin ya" kata roy tersenyum

muka riza jadi memerah....

// CENTRAL FESTIVAL, O9.15 am//

"pak, tolong bisa tolong ganti baju anak ini?"kata roy masuk pd sebuah koto peminjaman baju

"biayanya 3000 centz"

"aku yg bayar nih??"kata roy melirik riza

"harus donk, hari ini dompetku ketinggalan di apartemen"

"=_=" ''

"baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan mulai berpatroli sampai jam 12 siang, nanti aku akan menjemputmu di taman itu?"

"iyaya..."

// ruang ganti baju //

"tu..tunggu dulu, masa aku harus memakai baju ini....dihadapan kolonel??!!"

// TEMPAT JANJIAN, 12.50 pm//

"tumben letnan, terlamabat, padahal tadi aku hampir ditempatnya karna terlambat"

"anu....ko..kolonel..."

"ah, letnan akhirnya kau data.......knapa kau pakai baju seperti itu????"kata roy, sambil menahan tawa

"di..diam, kalau ini bukan tubuhku, aku tidak sudi pakai baju ini tau"

(ayo, bisa bayangin ngg klo riza dgn tubuh anak TK, pake blus yg ada pita dikerahnya dan rok renda yg berpita+kupingdanekorkucing XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

"khu..khu..khu..khu...tapi, manis qo untuk ukuran ank TK"

" 0///_///0"

"mau makan ngg, biar kali ini aku yg traktir"

"iya deh...=///_///="

// CENTRAL FESTIVAL, STAND MAKANAN //

"jadi, sudah ketemu apa artinya jujur?"

"entahlah...."

"hoi2 jgn muram begitu donk, jangan pernah menyerah, jangan pernah berhenti berpikir, dan jangan pernah menyerah untuk mati"

"hmmpp, makanya anda tidak pernah menyerah dgn mimpi anda yg mustahil dan kematian sahabat anda"

"mungkin, mungkin juga kamu, tidak pernah menyerah dr takdirmu sebagi pemegang kekuasaan terbesar rumus itu" kata roy sambil menyeka kotoran didekat bibir riza

"terima kasih" kata riza sedikit tersenyum

// CENTRAL FESTIVAL, St. Maria Street //

"wah, ada gallery tembak, mau coba, kalau yg menang traktir eskrim ya!!"

"boleh"

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~harap tunggu sebentar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"cih, ternyata gelarmu sebagai hawk eyes, memang tidak pernah berubah ya, tidak tertandingi"

"itu ngg buruk qo, hero of ishval"

(yg baca ini tau kan sapa yg menang?? kedudukan 8-9)

"kalau begitu, tepati janjimu y, kolonel"

"cih, baiklah"

// Central Ice Cream Shop //

"letnan, rasanya kau berbeda hari ini"

"maksud anda?"

"entahlah, mungkin cuman perasaanku tapi.........kau hari ini lebih manis dan ceria.....be..begitu menurutku" kata roy malu2

"yaaaaaahhh...aku juga merasa begitu, sekali2 ingin merasakan pergi ke festival bersama keluarga saat masih kecil ngg papa kan?" kata riza tersenyum

"tadi kau beli rasa apa? strawberry?"

"rashb-"

kata2 riza terpotong karena roy menjilat eskrim miliknya

"ko...kolonel...." kata riza blushed

roy hanya bisa nyengir padahal dia tau kalau dia baru saja "kissu" walau tidak secara langsung

"lho?? kolonel anda masih disina toh..." sapa havoc tiba2 datang"lho?? siapa anak ini?"

(dalem ati roy) ohh, good, mudah2an dia ngg nyangka ore lolita complex.....lebih tepatnya dia ngg liat ore ciuman ngg langsung dgn riza......

"aaahh...havoc, ke..kenalkan i..ini,uuuummmm....ma..maria hawkeye!!!dia ini sepupu jauh letnan hawkeye"

"begitu ya?? tapi dia mirip sekali dgn letnan ya" kata havoc mendekatkan mukannya ke muka riza(maria :P)

"aahh....be..begitulah"kata riza sambil tersenyum kaku

"yasudah, kolonel, aku kembali kerja lagi ya"

"iyaya"

"........."

"fuuiih....kukira bakal ketahuan=_=" ''

"sama"

"heei, letnan aku tau kalau aku salah....tp jangan nangis dong"

"a..aku ngg nangis qo"

"ehhh...hujan toh"

"saat festival malah hujan..."

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS

"saat seperti ini anda ngg berguna lho"

"=_="........."

"kita berteduh dirumahku dulu" kata roy menggandeng riza

"............"

sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, sudah hampur 1 hari ia bertubuh anak kecil, ia tidak mungkin selamanya bertubuh seperti itu

// Apartemen-nya Roy //

"hei, kau tidak apa2?" kata roy memecah keheningan

"iya..."

"........"

"maaf kalau aku melibatkanmu di masalahku.."

"bukan, ini salahku kok"

"nih, pakai baju dulu bajuku, nanti kamu masuk angin lho"

// Roy's Apartement, 08.00 pm //

"hei, riza..."

riza tersentak dgn kata roy tadi, ia memanggilnya, tanpa embel2 pangkat atau nama belakangnya.

"a..apa?"

"aku sudah tau, arti kejujuran itu.."

"apa ar-"

riza tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, roy mengunci bibir mereka berdula dengan cepat..

"ko..kolonel.." kata riza dalam hati

ia tidak tau harus sedih atau senang...ia hanya meneteskan air mata...

BUUUUUUUMM (ceritanya ada asep lagi)

"letnan??!!"

"tunggu dulu ap-LHOOOOOOOOO!!??, tu..tubuhku, kembali..."

hening....kedua malu apa yg harus mereka lakukan....(abis ciuman sih..)

"a..anu...kolonel, tadi harusnya ada yg harus kau katakan ya kan?"

"yup, aku suka padamu, riza" kata roy sambil memeluk riza

riza hanya bisa tersenyum...mukanya memerah..

- abissssssss-

*GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AKHIRNYA SELESE JG, NGG NYANGKA BAKAL MAKAN WAKTU, OHYA YG PD NUNGGU MAAP NGARET....STAMINA ORE LG NGG BAGUS NIH.....MOHON DIMAKLUMI Y :D*


End file.
